Hopeful Tears
by Naomi
Summary: *one-shot* Kenshin finally got fed up with everyone trying to hurt Kaoru and left her. Kaoru can't stand the thought of having to be alone again so she decides to kill herself. Will Kenshin come back in time to save her? What events follow?


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Watsuki-san and Sony do. They always have and always will. To bad, huh?  
  
Note: This was my first story type fic that I posted on ff.net. I finally got so sick of the format that I've decided to repost in a series of one- shots this time. I'm reposting the story because the way it was before was pretty bad. I was reading through it and I realized this could be a good fic if I just modified it correctly. Also, in one part of this fic, I tried to write to the best of my ability what I thought the Japanese custom was but I'm not very well inversed on the subject. Anyway, if you stop any glaring mistakes (i.e. switching POV's or spelling errors, please tell me). Bye for know!  
  
Miles of smiles, Naomi  
  
Hopeful Tears  
  
The gray clouds hung low in the sky that day. It was just like all those other days: dreary and without hope. I decided this would be last time I visit this place be the river where you said good-bye to me so long ago. Those words that you said to me before he left still echo in my head, "Please try and find happiness. Look for hope in the little things. Always. I can not stay here anymore. Please try and move on. Thank you for everything." How can I be happy when you're not here?  
  
Why have even the birds stopped singing.? All the "little things" that used to bring me great joy have disappeared. I have given up on life. I'm so sorry I broke my promise to you. I can't be happy. You always said I saved you by just being there. I always thought of myself as weak since I couldn't do more. When you needed help, there was never a thing anyone could do. You saved all of use from ourselves. When something went wrong you were there. I guess you couldn't take it if you couldn't help us in time so you left.  
  
Kenshin, why do you think all I want is to be safe? Didn't you realize I'd rather be happy wrapped in your arms? Why can't you forgive yourself for what you couldn't help and move on after all these years? I know it most have been hard for you going around believing that the whole world hated you. You risked your life so many times for the same world that despised you. I'm all alone now. Men try and court me because the think I'm beautiful. They don't really know me. They seem kind enough, but I don't want them; I want you. Why won't you come back? There's no use asking since I know you won't come back this time. I don't know where to find you.  
  
I've finally decided to take my life because I can't stand life without you anymore. I know I will see you in heaven since all good souls end up there. I look at the blade of the knife, The suns rays reflect of the metallic surface and send light into the room behind me. I hold it up with both hands, I close me eyes, and start to push it towards me. I squeeze me eyes tighter together as I wait for the knife to strike. Something is stopping me though. I can't push the knife forward know mater how hard I try. Is it my conscience stopping me. I open my eyes and I see you staring at me shocked. Suddenly I'm too weak to sit up strait. I collapse next to you. "You came back," I whisper as I let the darkness claim me.  
  
What happened? I don't remember. Is this heaven or is this hell. All I remember is that I was about to kill myself . when . Kenshin came back. Now I remember. I finally realize that my eyes are closed. I open them slowly and look around. How'd I get in here? I spot him over sitting against the wall asleep. Kenshin must have been waiting for me to wake up. I have to admit that I'm still a little shaken from that near death experience. I move towards him slowly and sit down in front of him. A shadow has fallen across his face blurring his features. His bangs are covering his face. I move my hand up to his ace to push his locks of hair out of the way so I can see him better. I've never been this close to him before. I think I'm falling even more in love with him. I start to trace the faded scar on his cheek. His hand shoots up suddenly and grabs my hand. I'm afraid to look in his eyes for fear of what I might find in them. An eternity passes before I finally work up the courage to do so. I'm taken back by. Instead of the anger I expected to find I see a small smile playing a cross his face. I find myself lost looking into his eyes.  
  
"I came back because I just couldn't stand to being away from you Kaoru." Kenshin suddenly says. I wait for him to tell me he loves me but he doesn't. Instead he moves into a different position so he's a little closer to me. Then he slowly wraps his arms around me and lightly brushes his lips against mine. He backs away a little bit and I find myself lost again. Then he kisses me again. This time the kiss is deeper and more passionate. He has just told me he's loves me as best as he ever could. Just to reassure me though, he whispers in my ear, "I love you." I wish this moment would never end but it does all to quickly.  
  
Kenshin shifts positions again so this time I was sitting right next to him. He looks at me and asks, "Kaoru, why were you trying to take your life? You have so much to live for." Again I find myself to scared to answer, afraid to look his way, and afraid of him leaving again. "I thought you weren't coming back. I couldn't stand life without you. Your all I have left to live for since my parents died. I knew that if I died I'd see you again in heaven since all good souls go there," I finally answer. A look of surprise appears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I left you," he says. Anger starts to build within me. Sure you're sorry. Sorry just like the last time you left me crying by the river and didn't come back to comfort me. I move away from him. "Come back," he calls to me. "How do I know you won't run away again?" I shout at him. A look full of hurt crosses his face. My heart starts to melt but I decide that I need to teach him a lesson.  
  
"I promise you I won't leave again. How could I?" was all he could manage to get out. "What's that supposed to mean? You'll stay here just so I won't kill myself. If that's the case then leave again just like you did last time. I can't bring myself to look at him for I can't bear too so the guilt in his eyes. "I won't leave again because just like you I can't stand to be away from the person I love. Please try and understand," he pleads. I turn around to look at him and I let him wrap his arms around me. I start to and through my sobs I manage to say, "I'm just so afraid that you'll leave again." We sit there for a while while he holds me tight.  
  
He gets up then he helps me up. He takes me bye the hand and starts to leave me into the night. We stop at the place where he said good-bye to me the first time. Everything is as it was that night except this time Kenshin isn't leaving. He looks up at the stars so I decide to do the same. "It seems as if so much time has passed in this place but so many things are different," he comments.  
  
I look at him puzzled. "I know when I left you here that night, I broke your heart. I want to make it up to you. I want to stay by your side forever. I'm sorry I don't have a ring but I promise to get one. Would you marry me and help me turn the bitter memories we have of this place into beautiful ones." I feel as if I'm ready to burst. I feel as if I could go everywhere at once. I want to yell "yes" as loud as I can. I answer, "Of course. From the first day I met you on the street, it's been you. It has always been you and it'll always be you. I love you so much." He then scoops me up and gives me a passionate kiss before we go back into my house with our hearts lighter then they've ever been. The day is finally here. It was all I could do to keep still so Tae and Megumi could help me get ready for the big day. When I told everyone the day after that he had proposed, they were really excited but I knew they were thinking, "Well it's about time." Yahiko couldn't help himself and said, "Kenshin will probably start wandering again when he realizes what he's doing."  
  
I knocked him senseless and he eventually shut up. There were so many preparations to make. So many people I had to invite that I didn't know where to start. It was overwhelming but everyone helped me through.  
  
I stand in front of the mirror and admire my reflection dressed in my mother's wedding kimono. I turn around and make sure everything is in place. I add I more pin to my hair. I give myself one more look in the mirror before heading out.  
  
I'm standing at the end of the isle. There is so many people looking at me expectantly. Why on earth did I invite so many people? I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and look strait ahead. Kenshin looks so handsome and so full of hope. If I go through with this now, then it'll all be over sooner. I take one step down the isle, then another, and another. Before I know it I'm standing write next to him.  
  
Sano starts the wedding creed. He goes on for several minutes and before I know it, it's time to drink from the 3 ceremonial sake cups. He starts with Kenshin. He takes three sips from each of his three cups. I sit patiently while he goes on to tell me it's my turn. When he gets to the end, I tell myself if I absolutely want to I can get out of this now. I look over at Kenshin. He is staring at me with pleading eye. I couldn't say no. Not to him. Any doubt I was feeling that day disappears and I take my three sips from my own three cups. Sano then takes the sake remaining in the six cups and pours it into one. Both me and Kenshin take 3 sips from the cup. Kenshin turns to face me and without anyone telling us we kiss. I know now life will be better for both of us. 


End file.
